Of Heart
by PenPrincess
Summary: (Squall x Quistis x Seifer) Just when Seifer was sure Quistis would never see an inch past Squall, a horrendous accidents puts both men in equal standing. Sooner or later she's got to choose, but is it going to be the Knight or the Lion? ((Chapter Two))
1. Reminder of Heart

**Of Heart**

¤ Chapter One : Reminder of Heart ¤

Every now and then, the clouds over Deling would unleash short but sudden downpours of both hail and rain. The weather was not ideal for shopping, but nevertheless, Squall Leonhart was toting several bags in his hands, being led around the street by Rinoa. Squall _thought_ he had a reasonable amount of stamina, but he was thoroughly worn out. His raven-haired girlfriend, however, was quite the opposite. It was almost as if her body thrived on sales and clearances.

Caught in the middle of another downpour, they rushed inside the nearest building, which was a less-than-fancy cafe. They were waiting, staring out the large window for the weather to clear up, when Rinoa suggested they get something to eat there. Squall's stomach grumbled and left no room for protest. A waiter sat them down in a booth, and Squall slid in next to Rinoa. The waiter handed them worn menus.

Rinoa skimmed over it and politely asked the waiter for water. Squall requested a bottle of soda and started browsing the menu. The girl next to him sneezed, prompting a 'bless you' from Squall.

"You're catching something," Squall pointed out.

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess. This bad weather...I'll have the number four lunch plate."

"We should go home," Squall suggested, then he turned to the waiter. "Number six. Look, you're already soaking, Rinoa. Any wetter and you won't be guessing."

She shook her head resolutely. "No. I still haven't found that pair of shoes I saw in the magazine. I'm determined, absolutely _determined_ to find them and buy them."

"Then we'll come back another time-"

"But I've been putting it off for days," Rinoa coaxed. She put on her one of her best pouts, but it broke into a warm smile. "Come on Squall. I know you hate the shopping scene, but once we find my shoes, then we're gone, and I'll never bring you on another shopping trip again. Deal?"

Looking skeptically at her, Squall replied shrewdly, "If we haven't found your shoes by three and it's still raining, we're going home."

Rinoa laughed, "Ok then!" She leaned into him and kissed him on the nose. "You're a very good business man, you know."

Squall grinned lightly at her. Then she gave him that award winning smile, the one that forces her eyes into a beautiful shape that could only be described as a 'smile' for eyes. Just then, he felt the skin in his abs begin to tingle in a most pleasant manner. Someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at none other than the elegant Quistis Trepe.

"Quistis!" Rinoa exclaimed. She nudged Squall, signaling for him to get up so she could get out. Once she was off the booth, Rinoa embraced the blonde woman in an enthusiastic hug. Quistis looked a bit overwhelmed, but she returned the hug all the same. "Where have you _been_- sit down. Are you hungry? We were just having lunch."

Quistis laughed and shook her head. "No thanks. I just had something to eat over there." She waved her hand in some obscure direction, but she did sit down across from the couple. She smiled at Squall, who offered her a nod. Rinoa saw the exchange and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him. He's cranky because we've been shopping all day."

"So I noticed," Quistis replied, raising her eyebrows at the pile of bags next to her. "There's a big sale at Wimbly's. Lots of shoes."

Rinoa giggled, nudging Squall. Squall was looking out the window, not bothering to make eye contact with Quistis. It had been more than a while since he had seen her. After the Sorceress Conflict, she had transferred to Galbadia Garden, where she had been offered a teaching position. Naturally, she jumped for it. Since then, though, Squall had not seen or heard from her at all. Zell or Selphie would mention they had talked to her the other day, or she had visited one of them on such-and-such day. Squall wondered why Quistis had not bothered to keep contact with him, and it was very suddenly irking him.

"So how's Galbadia Garden?" Rinoa asked.

Quistis shrugged. "It's nice... They're considering creating a mercenary force like SeeD, and they want me to head it up. It' s not approved yet, though. Even so, I'm not sure I'll accept the offer."

"Why not?" Rinoa asked. "Everyone knows you're the best instructor anywhere."

"Tell that to Balamb Garden," Quistis laughed. "Anyway, Galbadia Garden is nice, but it's much larger than Balamb. I like the hustle and bustle- it keeps me busy- but I kind of miss the beaches at Balamb. They were very peaceful..." Her voice trailed off, a nostalgic look in her eye. "I've been getting a bit homesick."

Rinoa nodded. "I know what you mean. I'd like to go back to Timber, but Mr. Exciting over here thinks Deling's 'just fine.' He doesn't understand..."

Smiling, Quistis said, "You could take a vacation there for a while. I hear it's nice this time of year. Deling City is my kind of city, though. It's very..."

"Busy?" Rinoa finished.

Quistis laughed, "I guess that's the word."

The younger woman smiled. "Anyway- _how_ can I get ahold of you? I need your number or something."

"Here..." Quistis fumbled around in her purse and withdrew a pen and a tattered looking piece of paper. She straightened it out and scribbled a few things on it. Quistis slid it across the table to Rinoa as she placed her pen in her purse with her other hand.

Rinoa nodded at the piece of paper, a receipt for something. "Ok. I'll call you up sometime. You'll make a better shopping partner than Squall," she snorted, elbowing Squall lightly in the ribs. He arched an eyebrow at Rinoa, then looked at Quistis. A hand was placed lightly over her lips, her shoulders were shaking with laughter ever so slightly. He hated this, being talked about like he wasn't there. Squall turned his attention to the sign across the street. Rinoa frowned a little at him, then leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear, then smiled warmly at Squall.

He threw her a faint smile and shrugged, but continued to stare out the window. Rinoa shrugged and shook her head. "So what are you doing in Deling, Quistis?"

The blonde woman shook her head, with an almost bored look on her face. "Nothing, really...Headmaster Legrange practically forced this vacation on me. Exams are in a few weeks, and I didn't want to leave, but he suggested I take my vacation time. Two weeks in Deling. I think I'll go back a little early, though."

"You're such a work-a-holic," Rinoa said with a smile. "A nice long vacation in a slow place like Timber is the thing you really need."

"You think?" Quistis quizzed thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side and obviously considering the suggestion. "That sounds..._nice_, to say the least."

Squall turned to look at his ex-instructor, but instead noticed the glow in Rinoa's eyes as her face lit up. That glow she got when one of her 'magnificent' ideas popped into her head. He closed his eyes and muttered an oath beneath his breath, utterly dreading what would come next out of Rinoa's mouth.

"Why don't we all go to Timber together?" Rinoa exclaimed. "It would be great! I could show you around Timber! Come on, whaddaya say?"

Quistis began to shake her head. "I'm not sure-"

"Just _think_ about it!" Rinoa said. "Look, I'll call you tomorrow and you can give me your answer then. I won't take no just yet, not until you've at least given it some thought. It could be fantastic, Quis'! Me, you and Squall in Timber- just imagine!"

Squall failed to see what was so fantastic about being stuck in Timber with two women. The very thought put him in a dark mood. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, but did not say anything in front of Quistis. He did steal a glance at the blonde woman sitting across from him. She seemed to be considering Rinoa's request with acute interest. For a second, Squall thought she might actually accept the offer right then and there.

"Mmm...okay, I'll think about it. Well, the rain's stopped. I better be going," Quistis said with a half smile. "It was nice talking to you, Rinoa. See you around, Squall." She had said the last sentence in a strange way, as though directed not to Squall but to no one in particular.

Quistis walked out of the cafe feeling bored. She had been wandering around aimlessly, and just happened to take cover in the shabby restaurant when the onslaught of rain began. She certainly had not expected seeing Rinoa and Squall there, together. Quistis laughed to herself as she clutched a bag closer to her. She never would have thought Squall would put up with Rinoa for so long. Sure, she was sweet and pretty- Quistis liked her- but she just didn't seem Squall's type. She thought for sure he'd drop her after the whole Sorceress Conflict thing was over. Quistis shrugged, deciding that Rinoa was more than she gave her credit for.

The offer Rinoa made Quistis about Timber was still lingering in the forefront of Quistis' mind. The more she thought about it, the more appealing it became. She had heard the scenery near Timber was beautiful around this time, and she remembered from her previous visits that it was a laid-back community. It would be a relief to have someone like Rinoa to show her the place, too.

Briefly, Quistis wondered how Squall would affect her vacation, if Rinoa managed to drag him along in the first place. He hadn't changed much, she saw. His chilly attitude toward her had not gone unnoticed. Quistis took a few guesses at what about her sudden appearance made him so frigid all of a sudden. She shrugged it off, deciding it was just Squall being Squall.

~ ¤ ~

The rest of the day, Squall had been moody like nothing. Rinoa led him back to her mansion in the heart of Deling City at around one thirty, having not found her pair of shoes. She left him sitting in the living room, declaring somewhat angrily that she was in no mood for his icy glares and retorts.

Squall sighed to himself, wondering for a moment if he should apologize. He was purposely snapping at everything Rinoa said purely because of the offer she made Quistis at the cafe. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of spending a week in Timber with Quistis was unnerving. He was still bugged by the fact that she had not bothered contacting him since the end of the Sorceress Conflict. A nagging voice in the back of his head dared say _But you didn't bother either, now did you_?

Squall glared at the coffee table, and continued doing so, until Rinoa came out of her room, looking happy. She placed a kiss on Squall's forehead and said, "Bye! I'm going shopping with Quistis. See ya later!" Seconds later, he heard a door slam and knew he was alone in the house. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned back, inhaling deeply. Squall was suddenly aware of how much that blasted shopping trip had worn him out, and dozed off...

~ ¤ ~

Squall woke with a start. The phone was ringing. He leaned over the arm of the chair and pulled the cordless phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" Quistis asked from the other end. "Squall?"

"Er...yeah," Squall replied, unable to explain his sudden breathlessness.

"Can I speak with Rinoa?" she asked politely. Squall thought it was odd she was being so formal with him. Hadn't they been through enough that she could at least be comfortable with him? He shrugged.

"Yeah, let me go find her." He got up, and glancing at a clock, he realized he had slept for a good three hours. Out of curiosity, he asked, "Did Rin' find her shoes?"

"After a quite a bit of searching, she managed to find a pair her size."

Squall smiled at the thought of Rinoa, submerged in a pile of similar but different sized shoes and looking for one that would fit her. Already, he felt his mood rising. Once he found Rinoa, he would apologize for being so snappy at her before, and then make it up to her somehow...

...only problem was, Rinoa was no where to be found. He looked in and out of several doors, but she was behind none. In the back of his head, Squall noticed that Quistis was humming. He could practically see her tapping an impatient foot.

"I can't find her," Squall said bluntly. He could visualize his old instructor frowning.

"Oh. I see. Well, when she gets back in, could you tell her to call me?"

Squall nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him anyway. "Anythin' I can help you with?" He said it before he thought about it, and it left him feeling vaguely like a receptionist.

"No, it's just I let her borrow my sweater, and she forgot to return it to me. I was hoping to get it back," Quistis replied. "Just tell her to call me."

"Hang on," Squall said. He fairly jogged back to the living room, remembering seeing something there. When he opened the door and stepped in, he saw a white sweater draped over the arm of the sofa. "Is it white?"

"Yes."

"I've got it over here. She must've stopped by before she took off."

"Would you mind if I picked it up? The weather's kind of cold, and it's the only one I've got..."

Squall looked around the house, and shook his head. "Why don't I come to you?"

"Oh...okay...Do you know where I am?"

"Only one hotel in Deling..."

"Ha ha. Room number #138. Thanks Squall, I appreciate it," she said. Then the other line went dead. Squall replaced the phone and picked the sweater up off the sofa. He left the room, but stopped at the mirror outside. A few strands of hair were sticking up awkwardly, so he took the time to smooth them down. Squall continued walking, but stopped at yet another mirror and noticed that one of his belts looked a little loose. He unbuckled it and tightened it a loop.

Midway through fastening the belt, he stopped and put it back to its previous setting. He had stopped at every mirror seen since he had started leaving and found something wrong with his appearance in each one. Squall shook his head. There were tons upon tons of mirrors in Rinoa's house. At this rate, he'd never leave the house.

_But why are you suddenly so anxious to leave, hmm?_ a devilish voice dared ask. Squall scowled at his reflection and continued, not stopping once.

¤ End of Chapter One ¤

Well....whaddaya think? I put a lot of effort into this one, I hope you can tell. Anyway, I'm still not sure what the ending couple will be! Which would you rather see, a Squall x Quistis or a Seifer x Quistis?


	2. Feelings of Heart

**Of Heart**

**Warning:** Lots of physical contact and fluffiness. ^^

¤ Chapter Two : Feelings of Heart ¤

Over half an hour later, Quistis was walking out of the Presidential Residence, fumbling in her purse for something. She had not been paying attention to where she was going, and that's exactly why she bumped into him. She looked up into the most startling gray eyes she had seen, and began stuttering apologies when she realized she knew the guy.

He was Squall Leonhart.

"Oh! Hello, Squall," Quistis said. "I waited, but I didn't think you were coming. I was just going to get something to eat."

Squall scratched his head. "Sorry. I didn't feel like taking a bus." He held out the white sweater to her. She took it, but inspected it, then held it up.

Quistis laughed, "This isn't my sweater. I'm flattered you think I could fit into something so tiny, though."

"It's not?" Squall asked. He looked embarrassed.

"It's probably Rinoa's. That's ok. I'll stop by your place tomorrow and pick mine up."

There was an awkward silence. Squall nodded and started to leave, but Quistis stopped him.

"Are you hungry? You could come with me..."

Squall considered it for a minute, and started to decline. However, he stopped in mid-sentence and nodded. Quistis threw him a big smile. She suggested a place just across the street as they started down the stairs. She pointed to the restaurant and was commenting on how good the food there was and-

_Smack!_

She fell flat on her face and tumbled down a few steps. She yelped in pain, and her hands flew to one of her ankles. Squall hurried down the steps after her, asking if she was ok and if she was hurt.

"Just my pride," Quistis answered, looking embarrassed. "I think I broke my ankle..." Squall crouched down and took a look, while Quistis cursed 'the bastard who invented heels.' He reached out a hand, telling her that he would check out her ankle.

Whatever Quistis had expected when Squall touched her, this was not it. A pleasant jolt of pure energy shot up her spine, and her skin began to tingle. His warm fingers were prodding her ankle, his eyes were looking darkly at what he recognized as the beginnings of a bruise. Squall's rough hands smoothed over the skin around her ankle softly. Quistis gasped. He looked up almost immediately, to see her blushing profusely.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

Quistis lied, "Just a little." How else was she going to explain the gasp? She was blushing enough as it was...

"I think you sprained it, but it's not broken. Can you walk?" Squall quizzed, holding out a hand for her.

She took it slowly. Her hesitation was not without merit. The instant Quistis' hands linked with Squall's warm fingers, she felt like she was ready to melt. Squall had noticed all too well that touching Quistis had a startling effect on him, but he ignored it. One of his closest friends had nearly broken her ankle and all he could think about was how good her skin felt against his; it was pathetic. He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and help lift Quistis up. Her bad leg immediately faltered beneath her, and he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Slowly, Squall let her slide back to the floor. He looked at her calculatingly.

"How much do you weigh?"

"What?" Quistis exclaimed.

Squall repeated, "How much do you weigh? I'm going to have to carry you."

"No, no, no. I can walk. Just let me breath."

He shook his head. "You'll only make it worse, Instructor."

She winced. He had called her Instructor, and she thoroughly wished he wouldn't. "I'm not your Instructor anymore, Squall."

"Force of habit," Squall said unconcernedly. "Just let me carry you-"

"Help me up," she said, offering him her hand. This time, he hesitated before taking it and hauling her up. She immediately fell against him but was able to stay off the ground. Squall put his arm around her waist in an effort to keep her standing. She was crushed against his body, guiltily enjoying the warmth and feel of it.

"I'm going to have to lean on you," Quistis said, throwing an arm around Squall's neck. She leaned against him to take pressure off her leg. It was starting to hurt something serious.

Squall said, "I guess that means I'll be walking you back to your hotel."

Quistis nodded wearily, and they walked back to her hotel. The whole time, Squall was too aware of Quistis' body moving against his. Her breathing was heavy, and her chest was heaving against his. Suddenly, she gave him a sorrowful look, her blue eyes piercing his.

"What's the matter?" he asked, brows knitted.

"Why didn't we take a bus?" she asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Squall looked slapped. It _was_ the most obvious thing in the world. He glanced angrily to the side, unable to look Quistis in the eye. He shrugged against her, creating an electrifying friction between them. Quistis shook her head.

"Two high ranking SeeDs, and not one thinks of taking a bus. A bus! They're everywhere," Quistis exclaimed. "At least we're here." The ache in her leg was really beginning to hurt, and she was leaning more on Squall than before. Squall noticed this, and he was determined to get her to bed quickly. He ushered her into the Presidential Residence, ignoring the grins he was getting from passersby. He could imagine what it must've looked like. Quistis was hanging on him, staggering as if she were drunk. Squall had his arms around her, holding her against him.

The two withdrew into the privacy of the elevator. Quistis let go of Squall and held onto the railings inside the elevator with one hand. She balanced herself on her good leg while examining her sprained one. It was turning dark very quickly. Quistis could almost feel it swelling up. She groaned. What a nice way to start a vacation. She looked up. Squall was eyeing her carefully, as if he were expecting her to fall over any minute now.

"Don't look at me like that," Quistis said.

"Like what?" Squall asked flatly.

"Like I'm about to fall over and break my other leg. I'm fine, you know," Quistis bristled.

Squall glared at her. He walked over to her and replied, "You should have let me carry you." He was glaring at her foot, like doing so would put it back in its normal state.

Quistis said meanly, "And stop glaring at my foot. It hasn't done anything to you."

He rolled his gray eyes. "If you weren't so stubborn, it would hurt so much."

She shot a flaming blue glare at him. "My foot hasn't done anything to you, but I can very easily change that. What's your problem anyway?"

At this, Squall clenched his fists. He set his deep gray eyes on her, a fire blazing behind them. Quistis nearly flinched beneath the heavy stare he delivered her, but she remained perfectly still for a moment. Then she straightened herself up, hoping to appear somewhat threatening.

She failed, however. In fact, Squall thought she looked...stunning! Her lips were in a sexy little pout, and her eyes were alight with fiery emotion. She took a step toward him. Squall admired her determination not to let him know how much her leg was killing her. But the step forward was a threat, daring him to answer to the question she asked. He glared in return, resisting the sudden urge to shake her until her teeth rattled.

"My problem? My problem is a woman who is too damn proud for her own good."

"I'm suddenly _too proud_ simply because I refuse to be carried around? I'm not delicate, Squall, and I never have been. I've had worse injuries than a sprained ankle. And I certainly don't need you pining away over something so trivial when you never seemed to care before!" One of her fists was clenched tightly around the rail in the elevator, to the point that her knuckles were turning white. If he would just let her be, she would be fine! How dare he call her too proud?

Squall's head jerked, like he was very suddenly slapped. "_What?_" he said, nearly hissed.

"Forget it," Quistis said, and the elevator door opened promptly. She gritted her teeth, and began a very slow limp out into the hallway. Squall clenched his fists but chased after her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. It had the effect he wanted. She lost her balance and stepped back with her bad leg to steady herself. The pain was too much, and her leg buckled beneath her. Quistis fell backwards, right into his arms. Squall had done it not to hurt her, but simply to make a point.

It had the effect he wanted and more.

When she fell backwards, her bottom landed in contact with Squall's crotch. The sudden contact sent heated blood pumping through his veins. He steadied her and turned her around. She was glaring up at him, her eyes matching his with a furious fire that startled Squall. Not many things rattled the immaculate Quistis Trepe, but apparently, being dependent on someone did. It was amusing, and he grinned despite his anger.

Quistis saw the smile, and her eyes widened at him. "You think this is _funny_?" she asked angrily. She ignored the fact that he had been searching her face, and now his eyes were settled on her lips.

He grinned a little wider, his eyes not wavering. "I've never seen you so flustered before."

"I am not _flustered_!" she shouted. "I'm furious!"

But Squall was not hearing it. She seemed to noticed this because she began to bang on his chest. Slowly, Squall's hands moved and clasped over Quistis'. He pressed her hands onto his chest, just as he leaned over her and claimed her lips. The instant his lips touched hers, Quistis felt pleasant little jolts of electricity ricocheting around in her body. She was shocked when Squall's tongue pushed for entrance. She wanted to bite down on his tongue, she wanted to slap him, she wanted to kick him and she wanted to run her hands through his silky hair and kiss all night at the same time.

Despite her mind's protests, Quistis' hands wrapped around his neck, then moved them up to tangle in his hair. He flattened his hand against the small of her back, curving her body to his. She was melting into him, pushing closer-

"Ahem!"

The kissing couple broke away from each other. An older woman was standing in the doorway of her hotel room, giving the two scolding looks. Quistis suddenly felt small, like she was child being scolded by her SeeD instructor. She turned to Squall, carefully avoiding his eyes and choosing to look just over his right ear as she spoke.

"I'm going to my room now," she said.

"I'll walk you," he offered.

Quistis shook her head. "No! No, I mean, thanks, but it's just over there. Bye, Squall," she replied, talking quickly. She limped as quickly as she could back to her hotel room, slid the key in and walked in. Squall stood breathless, staring at the closed door. He turned around and pressed the elevator button. He turned around and looked back at the door. _What the heck was I thinking_? he asked himself. About how delicious her lips looked- and tasted. About how her eyes were so very entrancing. About a great many other things he'd like to do to his pretty instructor. Squall froze when the elevator doors opened. He looked back at her closed door.

With a quickness, he was at her door, knocking. He waited a moment, and heard a little bit of scuffling. The door opened. Quistis was there, looking flustered. They stared at each other for a long moment of silence.

"I-I-I hoped you would come back," Quistis said breathlessly. Squall nodded and stepped into the room, cradling her face with his hands. The look in her eye told him yes. The blood racing through his body told him do it. And the burning heat that was intensifying between his legs was screaming that he needed it.

Squall's lips crashed down on hers for a second time and he abandoned any doubts he had. His tongue explored the contours of Quistis' sweet mouth with a hungry passion that was beginning to consume him. His heart was pounding in his chest, telling him that this, _Quistis_, was what he wanted. And that small part of his brain that was still functioning correctly told him it was a damn good idea. One hand on Squall's neck, the other on his chest, Quistis was responding to him as magnificently as she could, letting out all her pent up energy on him. They walked backwards into her room.

Still lip-locking, Squall's hand moved to Quistis' chest and fumbled around with the first button of her blouse. When he did this, Quistis' senses returned to her head. Quistis' hand on his chest became more firm, until she was pushing him away. Their lips parted and both were breathless. Quistis was shaking her head and breathing heavily, pushing him away until he was at arm's length. And then-

_Thwack!_

She slapped him, straight across the face. Squall's hand flew to his jaw, and his fist clenched beside him. Well _that_ was successful in sucking the desire right out him. He glared at her, and she glowered in return, daring him to ask what that was for.

"What the hell was that for, Quistis?" Squall shouted, stepping toward her.

Quistis took an almost frightened step back, the backs of her knees colliding with the bed. Her hands groped around behind her as she said, "For kissing me!"

"You kissed back," he accused, pointing a finger at her.

Her hand found her purse, and she grabbed something out of it. A pen. She shook her head. "You kissed me first!"

"But you still kissed back," Squall said. He was beginning to understand. Quistis was denying what she felt for him. What that was exactly, Squall wasn't sure, but he was more than positive she felt _something_ for him. The kiss had told him all he needed to know. He walked backwards until he was able to lean against the wall. Once there, he crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at her smugly. It was unlike him but he was thoroughly enjoying seeing Quistis so flustered. He added, "You want me."

Her jaw dropped, and a different kind of fire was blazing in her widening eyes. She lifted her hand and threw something at him. Squall ducked just in time to dodge a pen that, had it met its target, would've stabbed him in they eye and left him half blind. Squall was forced to duck as an onslaught of several items was fired at him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Squall shouted, narrowly missing a lipstick tube aimed for the head. "Quistis!"

"Get out! Get out! Get out of here _now!_" Quistis yelled, throwing a makeup compact at Squall to emphasize her point. Squall caught the compact in his left hand. He grinned triumphantly, but it was short lived, as Quistis chunked a Palm Pilot at him. That item hit its target- Squall's forehead, unfortunately. He rubbed the offended spot and swiftly retreated backwards, still ducking an endless supply of pens, lipsticks and tubes of makeup. When her purse was finally emptied, Quistis threw the whole purse at him. His back met the door of the hotel room.

"Quistis, calm down, damn it-"

Quickly as he could manage, Squall slid down, narrowly missing a glass vase that was aimed at him. He put his arms above him to shelter himself from the rain of glass. He was going to get seriously injured if he didn't get out of there quickly. He turned the knob and escaped out the door into the hallway. Once there, he stood to his full height and glared angrily at the door. Out of his anger, he kicked the door with some force. Quistis opened it and peeked her head out.

"And I want my sweater back!" she hissed, throwing the white sweater back at Squall.

~ ¤ ~

The streets of Deling City were still alive at night, buzzing with activity. Most people were laughing and talking, celebrating for something or other. Yep, Deling City had quite an exciting night life. Squall was easily in the darkest mood within the whole city. Except for Quistis, maybe. That thought brought him a little satisfaction, but it did nothing to sate the anger pounding in his temples.

Never in a million years would he understand women. In one moment, Quistis was melting into him, all fiery passion and magnificent response. And in the next, she was chunking perfectly solid items at him, trying to snag him in the head and knock him into oblivion. Squall would really like to shake that woman...

_Oh, but there are so many other things you could do to her_, a voice whispered in the back of his head. He shook his head, fingering the bump on his forehead that was a result of Quistis' flying Palm Pilot. True, there were a lot more pleasant things Squall would like to be doing to her. Guiltily, he thought of Rinoa.

After the Sorceress Conflict, the attraction that held the two of them together had begun to fade, to the point that Squall didn't think either of them were truly happy. He was considering breaking it off when he became extremely sick. Rinoa stayed by his side every second of his illness, making sure he was comfortable and healing correctly. Squall appreciated it, and it was then he realized how much Rinoa cared for him, and how much he cared for her in return. But now, things were different...When he kissed Rinoa, it was nothing like the kisses he had shared with Quistis less than an hour ago. He was a man, and Rinoa was a woman, so he was bound to feel _something_...but it had never been quite so intense.

He opened the door to Rinoa's mansion slowly, hoping that Rinoa was not home yet. He walked in quietly.

"Hey Squall!" a voice said cheerily. Rinoa was standing inside a doorway, leaning against the frame. "Where'd'ya go?"

Squall eyed her before answering, "To Quistis' hotel room. I took her this. I thought it was hers." He held up the white sweater. Rinoa came over to him and ran the material through her hands. She shook her head.

"No, this one's mine. I was going to wear it out, but I decided on wearing Quistis' instead. Hers fits me better," she laughed. "Actually, I went to go buy myself a sweater. That's why I was gone when you woke up. Did Quistis call?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she wanted her sweater. I offered to take it over there." Squall walked to Rinoa standing in the doorway.

"I'll take it over to her tomorrow. I hope she accepts my offer to go Timber with..." Her words were lost as Squall claimed her lips in a kiss. She gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue entrance. Gently, Squall's tongue caressed Rinoa's. He pulled away and looked down at her. His pulse had begun to race a little, but that was the extent of all he felt. She was smiling happily up at him. "I'm glad to see you're in a better mood. Whatever Quistis did to you, I've got to find out."

_For Hyne's sake, please don't..._

¤ End of Chapter Two ¤

I know this is reading like a Quall, but Seifer should show up in chapter four, and if not that one then definitely the next. I can't wait for the drama to start! ^^ My very own soap opera. Anyway, though I'm still having mixed feelings, I think I've finally decided on an ending couple, it's just I feel so bad for the other guy...I still am very interested in knowing, though, what do you think would you rather see? A Quistis x Squall or a Quistis x Seifer?

You read the chapter and the author's note, now all you gotta do is hit that review button! I'm dying to know what you guys think, so I know whether I need to continue or not!

--Pen' ^^;;


End file.
